Infiltration into the Government Storage Warehouse
The Infiltration into the Government Storage Warehouse was a semi-successful attempt by S.H.I.E.L.D. to steal the Obelisk and a Quinjet from the United States Air Force. Background recovers the Obelisk]] Towards the end of World War II in 1945, HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt attempted to escape capture with his prized possession, a mysterious Obelisk which killed almost anyone who came into contact with it. However before Reinhardt could escape, he was discovered by Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandos who arrested Reinhardt and locked the Obelisk away, code-naming it an 0-8-4. The Obelisk was kept by the Strategic Scientific Reserve and later S.H.I.E.L.D. for protection. sells top secret intel]] In 2014, S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen during the HYDRA UprisingCaptain America: The Winter Soldier and the Obelisk had been moved into a Government Storage Warehouse. One of the agents named Roger Browning who had been tasked with safe-guarding the Obelisk while it was still at S.H.I.E.L.D. began selling top secret information to the highest bidders. Browning met with Isabelle Hartley, Lance Hunter and Idaho to sell the information about the Obelisk; however during the meeting, they were attacked by Carl Creel who killed Browning before escaping. fights the Absorbing Man]] Daniel Whitehall ordered the Absorbing Man to attack Brigadier General Glenn Talbot; however S.H.I.E.L.D. used information provided by Grant Ward to learn of the attack and managed to assist Talbot during the ambush. After a brief skirmish, Creel was captured and, during the chaos, Isabelle Hartley and Lance Hunter were able to kidnap Talbot and bring him back to the Bus. While Creel was locked away at the Government Storage Warehouse, Talbot was questioned by Phil Coulson. During the interrogation, Coulson tricked Talbot into revealing the location of the Warehouse which held both Creel and the Obelisk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Infiltration talks his way inside the Warehouse]] Antoine Triplett was disguised as General Jones and arranged to have a meeting with General Glenn Talbot. While Skye hacked into the computer systems, Idaho delayed Private Tilden while Phil Coulson disguised his voice as Talbot's with Billy Koenig's help and demanded that Tilden let them in. Eventually Skye changed the system and they were all granted entry into the base. With Isabelle Hartley and Melinda May leading the teams to find and recover the Obelisk. attacks Isabelle Hartley]] At the same time the Absorbing Man managed to break free and kill his guards. He soon found Hartley just as she discovered the Obelisk and attacked her. Hartley attempted to defend herself by slashing at her attacker with a knife but Creel turned his skin into steel and blocked the blows; Hartley tried to use the Obelisk to attack him but it immediately began to turn her hand to stone. Creel was forced to retreat as Lance Hunter fired at him and ran to Hartley's aid. With the soldiers incoming, May asked for orders and Coulson told her to continue the mission as planned. escapes the Warehouse]] Fearing for his friend's safety, Hunter defied those orders, leaving the rest of the team and running back to Idaho with Hartley to demanded they escape to a hospital to save her life. May, Triplett and Skye began firing their I.C.E.R.s at the incoming soldiers before they completed Coulson's original plan, stealing a Quinjet from the warehouse to use for stealth missions, as Leo Fitz was unable to make the Bus disappear. While Triplett and Skye ran to the Quinjet, May held off the soldiers before stealing a S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorcycle for herself and riding away to safety. is killed by Absorbing Man]] Meanwhile, Idaho continued to drive to the hospital; however, as they were driving, Hartley ordered Hunter to cut off her arm as she knew the Obelisk was slowly killing her and this was her only option for survival. With no other choice, Hunter began using Hartley's own knife to remove her arm, until she was finally freed of the Obelisk. When Idaho took his eyes off the road for a moment, the Absorbing Man appeared in front of them. Creel turned his body to concrete and caused the car to crash, killing both Idaho and Hartley before stealing the Obelisk. Aftermath learns of the success]] Sunil Bakshi informed Daniel Whitehall of the successful mission and assured him that HYDRA would make contact with Creel as soon as it was safe to do so. Bakshi promised Whitehall that he was being particularly discreet with this operation, as he knew how long Whitehall had been searching for the Obelisk. meets Sunil Bakshi]] Meanwhile the Absorbing Man went on the run, trying to arrange a meeting with Sunil Bakshi while struggling to control the effects of the Obelisk, which had melded onto his skin, giving him the dangerous and highly unstable ability to turn people into stone with a single touch. Melinda May continued to hunt him down while Lance Hunter, the sole survivor of the crash that killed Isabelle Hartley and Idaho, was offered a deal by General Glenn Talbot while fueling his desire to avenge his friends by killing Creel.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head References Category:Events